


Emotions Between Two Entwined Souls

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Heartwrending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Noncest, Obsession, Red String of Fate, Romance, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love', 'Hate', 'Anger', 'Loneliness', 'Serenity'. </p><p>Len and Rin are two halves of the same whole, tied together by the red thread of fate.</p><p>100 100-500 word drabbles for LenXRin, of all genres. Twincest, noncest, friendship, etc. </p><p>Rated T for suggestive situations and some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**1\. Birth**  
  
In a small, empty hospital room, lies a woman with long, beautiful blonde strands plastered to her doll-like face, her breathing only just beginning to slow from her recent, exhausting experience. No one but she resides in the room. She couldn’t care less, however, as her cerulean blue gaze is focused only on the beautiful faces before her, in awe of the stunning innocence and life of her new children. No matter the pain, the hardships she endured; all of it was well worth being with these treasures.  
  
“My sweet children…” She murmurs soothingly to the two blonde twins in her arms. A boy and a girl. Even though neither has opened their eyes, they’re curled in toward the other, already inseparable. Their faces are pale and smooth, cherub-like. Not one cries; it’s as if just being within proximity to their other half gives them comfort.  
  
“...Left and right.” She says after a moment, realization dawning. She now knows what she’ll name these two angelic children. Her face breaks into a bright smile, beaming down at them, leaning down to plant loving kisses on each child’s forehead, hugging them to her chest and sighing with happy contentment.  
  
“Len and Rin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, welcome to my RinXLen 100 Theme/100 Drabble project. 
> 
> They'll be from 100 to 500 words, and be fluffy, dark, humor, twincest/noncest/just siblings, etc, and /of course/ I'll probably reference songs. Be prepared for anything and everything my mind wants to come up with. I truly hope you enjoy these! They're just for fun, and have no connecting plotline.
> 
> I'll update this every once in a while with ten new chapters, as I already finished it last year on both ff. net and Wattpad. Also, my writing has greatly improved since I wrote this, so please excuse some of my mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor Rin and Len Kagamine; I just /really really really really really/ love to use them!


	2. Enthusiasm

  1. **Enthusiasm**  
  
“Len! Len! _Len!!!_ ”   
  
_“What?!”_ The blonde boy sighs in angry frustration at the girl bobbing up and down in front of him, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. He keeps dying in his video game because Rin’s been standing here _interrupting_ , and it’s really getting annoying.   
  
Unfazed by his snappy reply, Rin holds out a sloppily wrapped object topped with an orange bow. “Here, Len! I made this for you!”   
  
He blinks. “You got me something?” He says, surprised.   
  
She shakes her head emphatically. “No! I _made_ you something!” Rin corrects him.   
  
Glancing from the girl to the present, he gives her a smile, feeling a bit guilty now for his attitude. She actually made him a present; it’s really sweet. “Ah, thanks Rin!” He tears open the wrapping he’s sure Rin painstakingly put together, and finds…   
  
“What _is_ it?” He can’t help the disbelief and confusion that colors his tone.   
  
Offended, Rin takes the… _thing_ from his hand, and frowns at him. “It’s you and me! See?” She points to the deformed stick figures, touching the yellow yarn on one end. “This is our hair, and I drew on the faces and the clothes! We’re even holding hands, see?” She gestures to two glued-together toothpicks attached to both of ‘them’.   
  
Len knows Rin isn’t very good with arts and crafts, but he tries to show appreciation for the gift. Rin went out of her way to make it for him, and he doesn’t want her mad at him. He goes for a cheerful tone, but the words fall too short and sound unconvincing even to himself. “Wow, Rin, it’s really… something.”  
  
He knows his attempt has instantly failed as he sees Rin’s suddenly hurt expression. “You don’t like it, do you?” She says sadly, her pride obviously wounded.   
  
“No, no! I love them!” Len backtracks quickly, taking the pair of stick figures from her and smiling at the girl. “I’ll keep them and treat them like treasure.” He promises.  
  
“Really?” Rin asks, perking up a bit.   
  
“Yeah, really! Thanks, Rin!” He says, reaching over and ruffling her hair and poofy white bow, grinning.   
  
The blonde girl throws her arms around him and hugs him happily, but mumbles into his shirt.  
  
“I know you don’t really like it… but thanks for being a good friend, Len. It means a lot.”  
  
At this, the twelve year old boy turns tomato red.




	3. Love

  1. **Love**  
  
They weren’t sure how exactly it happened.  
  
One minute they’re the best of friends, hanging out, playing games, talking and laughing happily with big smiles, their relationship uncomplicated and easy. The future was bright with possibility, and they knew they’d always be together to share it. That’s all there was to it.  
  
Then, it just… started. Simple at first, gradual, the symptoms of their mutual, unknown feelings slow at first, then increasing with time. A building rollercoaster that, at the end of the frightening ride, would lead them to the comfort of each other.  
  
Smiles with more emotion than normal. Laughter with an edge. Hidden jealousy, pounding hearts, confused thoughts, light touches that sent their pulse racing through their veins without them knowing why. It was terrifying, but it was also amazing. It took them a while to identify the truth, but eventually they did, and the discordant melodies from their two hearts finally became a beautiful, harmonized song of pure warmth and affection.   
  
Finally, they voiced their realized feelings aloud, ending the confusion and letting their hearts sing loudly for the person who they promised to always cherish..  
  
“Hey, Rin?”  
  
“Yeah, Len?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.”




	4. Hate

**4\. Hate**   
  
“Sorry.”    
  
Rin glares up at the blonde above her. His emotionless attitude clearly shows he isn’t sorry at all for tripping her.    
  
Picking herself up with dignity, she gathers her books from their scattered places as the teal-haired boy behind the blonde pats him on shoulder, sneering at her.    
  
“Don’t apologize, Len. This trash deserves it.” He says, grinning maliciously. “Hey, shorty, let me help you with those.”    
  
“Hey!” She yells in protest as he rips her books from her arms.    
  
“Heh, it’ll be hard to study without books, right, nerd?” Mikuo says, opening one of the books. With a loud rip, he tears dozens of pages from her notebooks.    
  
“No! Stop it!” She lunges at him, but he shoves her harshly out of the way. Rin lands on her rear, and Mikuo laughs again while Len looks away, seeming displeased.    
  
“Stop that! Stop!” Rin screams, her eyes ablaze with anger. Grabbing his leg, she tugs with all her might, effectively bringing Mikuo down on his back, his head knocking the cement.    
  
”Damn you, bitch!” Mikuo jumps up, her books forgotten, and his hand slaps across her face so hard she sees stars.   
  
Before she can recoup, he strikes her again, harder, and she falls back, her hand to her face as pain courses through her.    
  
“You’ll regret ever entering my sight, you little-” Mikuo starts, about to hit her again, when Len suddenly grabs onto his arm.    
  
“Quit it. She’s not worth it. That’s enough.” Len says impassively, his eyes dark.    
  
“The hell? But-”   
  
“No. We’re done. Let’s go.” Len commands.    
  
Casting a vicious look at her, Mikuo rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He shrugs off Len’s hand and stalks off.    
  
When Len turns to her, Rin meets his gaze levelly. Her face stings, but fire reflects in her eyes. She’s ready to fight back if she has to.   
  
They stand off, neither moving, before Len suddenly offers a hand to her. Rin stares at him, confused. Her enemy, whom she hates with a passion, is willing to help her up?   
  
Not trusting him, she makes no motion to take his hand, instead giving him a dubious look.    
  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice sounds odd then, and his blue eyes show emotion. “I promise.”   
  
Flinching, Rin say nothing. Yet, something is telling her this is okay.    
  
Taking a deep breath, she reaches up and takes his hand.


	5. Triumph

  1. **Triumph**  
  
“I’m gonna win again!”  
  
“Like hell you are!”  
  
The voices of the two close teenagers echoes in the living room, along with the fast clicking of buttons being pressed. The blondes are playing a fighting game, and the girl is winning, to the boy’s chagrin.   
  
Len glances at her, and notices how zoned his girlfriend is. A small smile suddenly appears, and a mischievous look takes over.   
  
Placing his controller in his lap, he leans over and puts his fingers under her chin, turning her head to look at him.   
  
“Len, what are you-” Rin’s words are cut off when he moves over and kisses her, taking the girl off guard. Surprised, she drops her controller and responds after a second, easily moving her mouth against his.   
  
When he pulls back, she’s dazed. Swiftly, he presses a button, and the screen flashes. He grins at her confused expression.   
  
“I win.” 




	6. Feel

  1. **Feel**  
  
Something this strong, such a pure, sweet feeling, shouldn’t be associated in such a manner. It’s wrong, yes, but does Len care? No.   
  
He’d never go back to the times when he couldn’t be with her. He cherishes being able to run his fingers over her smooth skin and play with strands of her hair. Her vibrant smiles make him feel lighter than air.   
  
Len will never replace Rin. She’s his one and only, and despite everything wrong with their relationship, he will never give her up.   
  
Is he possibly insane for loving his sister? Yes.   
  
Does he care?  
  
Nope.




	7. Wrecked

  1. **Wrecked**  
  
Her heart has been shattered into so many pieces by him, yet still, sickly, she loves him.   
  
He pleads with her, apologizing, telling her it ‘only happened once’ and he’ll never do it again. It was a mistake, he doesn’t care for the tealette anymore, he loves Rin. He begs her forgiveness.  
  
But Rin’s done. She knows the truth; he’ll keep doing it, and she’ll keep hurting, keep crying over him. His actions have wrecked her, turned her into a shell of herself. She can’t do it anymore.  
  
Despite all of the pain it causes her, Rin finally walks away. 




	8. Soft

**8\. Soft** **  
**   
Everything about her is soft.    
  
Her citrusy strands are always light and bouncy, gracefully brushing her shoulders. Without her knowing, he plays with them, always denying it if she catches him.   
  
Her skin, when he has the privilege of touching it, is silky smooth. Sometimes, when she’s asleep, he’ll gently caress her cheek. She’ll never know about that,though. Len would die of embarrassment.   
  
Her happy smile is always small, delicate, and his heart melts when she directs it at him.    
  
Her response to his confession is quiet, and her blush is adorable.    
  
When he asks her out, the redness increases.  It’s only one of the many things he loves about her.    
  
When he takes her hand in his, he cherishes the fact that the softness is for him now. Happily, he smiles back at the shy girl. Without restraint, he freely lets his fingertips graze over her face.    
  
When his lips make contact with hers, the sweet taste and the light intake of breath swirl in his head. Gently he kisses her, and matches her softness with his own.    
  
When he looks into her brilliant blue eyes, he sees it there, too. Kind, caring, beautiful...    
  
And a lovely softness.   



	9. Cold

  1. **Cold**  
  
Rin quietly creeps into her brother’s bedroom, her hands clutching the frills of her nightgown.   
  
Len is splayed out on his mattress, lightly snoring into his pillow. Hesitantly the girl walks over to him, not wanting to wake him but not wanting to go back to her own room, either.  
  
Poking his arm, she whispers, “Len? Len, wake up.”  
  
When he doesn’t respond, she pokes him harder, in his side. “Len!” She says in a loud murmur.   
  
He jumps slightly, and one cerulean eye peeks open at her hazily. “Rin-?” His groggy voice slurs her name. “What do you want?”  
  
“I’m- I’m cold.” She says, rubbing her arms.   
  
“Then put on warmer pajamas.” Len says, shoving his face back in his pillow.   
  
Rin pokes him once more, and he reluctantly moves to look at her again. “Len, can I- can I sleep with you? Please?” Rin pleads.   
  
“Why me? Why not mom and dad?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
“‘Cause, I like sleeping with you more.” She shudders then, and the blonde sighs, giving in.   
  
“Fine. Just don’t kick me.”   
  
Happily she pads to the other side and crawls into the warm bed. A second later, she snuggles up to him. Even though she’s a lot warmer, it’s still kind of cold, and she shivers at his back.  
  
Her brother shifts, turning to face her, and arms encircle her, bringing her to his chest. The welcome heat causes her to nuzzle into his shirt. Rin smiles; she’s lucky to have a nice brother.   
  
Len, however, is invisibly blushing, holding her tightly, yet feeling embarrassed. Why? He’s just warming her up.   
  
“Night, Len.” The blonde girl mumbles into his chest, already drifting off.   
  
A small smile settles on his face. Len kisses the top of her head.   
  
“Night, Rin.”




	10. Without

  1. **Without**  
  
Without him, she would only be a sick girl destined to die.   
  
Without her, he would only be a lonely prisoner forever trapped.   
  
Without him, she would only be a cruel queen who met a ghastly end.   
  
Without her, he would only be a loyal servant who served until the final moment.   
  
Without him, she would only be a fragile doll lost in time.  
  
Without her, he would only be a dollmaker wrongly accused.   
  
Without him, she would only be an assassin fighting for evil.   
  
Without her, he would only be a soldier fighting for ‘good’.   
  
Two halves of a whole. A boy, and a girl. Len and Rin. Left and right. Two sides of the same story, forever tied together with fate. One cannot be without the other. Two hands intertwined, two synchronized voices, two hearts perfectly in harmony.   
  
With him, Rin is whole.   
  
With her, Len is complete.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs referenced are 'Prisoner/Paper Plane', 'Story of Evil', 'Dolls', and the 'Karakuri' series.


	11. Inspiration

**11\. Inspiration** **  
** **  
** Len drops his pencil, letting out a frustrated groan. For the last two hours he’s stared at this single blank page, trying to brainstorm ideas for a new song, and he just can’t seem to think of anything good.    
  
“Hey, Len? Can I come in?”    
  
He glances to the door of his bedroom where his twin sister, Rin, stands holding two clay mugs.    
  
“Sure.”    
  
Rin walks over to him and places one of the cups on the desk in front of him. “Hot chocolate is always good for writer’s block, y’know?” She says cheerfully.    
  
“Thanks, Rin.” He smiles at her.    
  
“Having issues again?” She asks, glancing at the bright, unmarred paper.    
  
“Yeah, I just can’t come up with anything good.” Len sighs.    
  
Rin pauses to think a moment, tapping her chin. “Hmm… I’m no good at this.” She says, frowning. “Sorry, Len. Wish I could be more help.”   
  
He shakes his head. “It’s okay, I need to figure it out myself. It’ll come to me.”   
  
Rin suddenly brightens. “That’s right! It always does!” She grins at him. “Your songs are always really amazing! I’m sure you can do it! I believe in you, dear brother!”    
  
He stares at her. “Where’d all  _ that  _ come from?” Len inquires, an eyebrow raised.   
  
“Me, of course! I know you can write some really amazing stuff, so don’t give up!” She leans in and gives her startled brother a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll figure it out, I know it.”   
  
Flashing a toothy smile at him, the blonde waves and disappears.    
  
Len gazes at the spot she was just standing in, then shakes his head, a low chuckle escaping. Only his weird sister would have such faith in him. It’s nice she cares, though. And he’s really glad for it. He’s not sure what he’d do without her.   
  
Hey… Maybe…    
  
As his pen starts flying across the page, he grins, even knowing what to name it. Sure his sister would probably think he was weird, writing a song about her, but he’d explain later. Silently, he thanks her.    
  
_ My inspiration comes from you, after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kinda vaguely based off 'Hot Cocoa'.


	12. You

  1. **You**  
  
You’re smart. Without you, I would’ve failed that test worth half my grade. Thanks, by the way.   
  
You’re blind. I don’t know how you can ignore all the cute girls fawning over you every day.  
  
You’re kind. I watched you give a homeless guy a burger yesterday, completely nice and polite.   
  
You’re stubborn. No one has ever matched my bullheadedness like you.   
  
You’re sweet. I really like the orange necklace you gave me.  
  
You’re a stupid boy. I swear, I’m going to kick you for being so dense when it comes to feelings.   
  
You’re cute. Well, I mean… You’re not like, Kaito-handsome or Gakupo-hot, but… You’re really cute.   
  
I really, really hate you. How dare such a perfect, likable, friendly, adorable, blonde banana boy such as you exist, and how come it has to be you that I like?   
  
I hate you, Len, but…   
  
I actually really love you, ‘kay?




	13. Confused

  1. **Confused**  
  
Len anxiously paces his living room, his head in a whirl. He’d just gotten the strangest call from his friend/crush, Rin, and it left him feeling dazed and utterly confused. Never before had she shown any kind of romantic interest in him (sadly), but today that had apparently changed.   
  
Just earlier, he’d been reading his favorite manga series when she’d called. He’d picked up instantly, and let out a rushed-sounding “Hello?”  
  
“Len-” Her voice was breaking up, and there was something incredibly loud in the background, so he had some issues understanding her. However, he got the gist, and it left his heart in his feet. “I’m coming- kiss you- kiss you again-” Then the call abruptly ended, leaving a very startled and red Len to ponder this sudden change of heart.  
  
Suddenly there’s a fierce pounding on the front door, and he gulps, suddenly nervous and unsure. Is she really going to kiss him? Is his dream finally going to come true? Could this really be happening?   
  
He hesitantly wanders to the door and pulls it open, revealing a very cute blonde girl clothed in a light blue sundress. “Ah, R-Rin, um…” He stutters, turning bright red within seconds.   
  
He’s completely taken off guard when the girl pulls back her slim hand and decks him in the cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor clutching his face. Len may’ve forgot to mention she has the temper of an enraged bull.   
  
“You idiot!” She huffs at him. “I expected you to be prepared for that!”  
  
“W-What the hell, Rin? What was that for?!” He says with bewilderment, more than confused now.   
  
“I told you over the phone I was going to come here to kill you for letting slip to Miku I had a crush on Luki!” Rin says, her arms crossed. “How did you not understand that, stupid?”  
  
Len pauses before his head droops into his chest.   
  
Oh.   
  
He lets out a half-relieved chuckle. “Ah, I- I see.” Len rubs his throbbing cheek and grins goofily. “I thought you said you were going to kiss me, haha. Silly, right?” He laughs.  
  
The girl lets out a strange growl, and he realizes what he said too late. Her ocean-blue eyes turn dark, as do her cheeks.   
  
“ _You actually thought I said something like that?_ ”   
  
Needless to say, he sported several lumps on his head for the next couple days. 




	14. Affection

**14\. Affection**   
  
Len’s always had problems voicing his emotions. Getting the words out was a challenge, and he would blush and turn away, too embarrassed to say anything more. Rin found it cute, though. His shy nature was one of the things that drew her to him.     
  
Even though he had trouble saying it aloud, Len would always show her how much he cared in his own little ways. Whether it be brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, affectionately kissing her cheek, to holding her hand tightly. He’d buy her favorite fruits when he knew she was upset, and if there was someone bothering her, he wouldn’t hesitate to protect her. He often laughs with her, keeps her company in her worst moments.    
  
“What are you thinking about?”    
  
She looks up into the passive eyes of her boyfriend, whose expression is unreadable in the dim lighting of the TV. “You,” Rin answers, smiling up at him.    
  
His cheeks color considerably. “What about me?” He looks away from her, lips pursed as he pretends not to be interested.    
  
“I was thinking about how much I love you,” Rin says, earning a darker blush from the blonde boy.    
  
She nuzzles into his neck, and his arms tighten around her. The faintest touch of his lips against her hair makes her sigh comfortably. Yes, even if he doesn’t always say it aloud, he always shows her that he loves her.    
  
His heartfelt actions of affection speak louder than any words ever could.


	15. Joy

**15\. Joy**   
  
Len’s life was pretty dark. Absent father, drunken mother, no social life. He hated everything, because he was forced to pretend he was fine. He didn’t try to make friends. He ignored most of the ones who tried, and they gave up rather quickly. It’s not like he displayed a welcoming aura in the first place. In fact, Len’s almost positive he gave off hostile vibes. He didn’t really want to push everyone away; it became reflex to not trust anyone after he’d been hurt so much.   
  
He went through life alone.   
  
Then  _ she _ came along, abruptly, easily, as if she were light suddenly pushing through his clouds of depression.    
  
A cheery ray of sunshine. Different from the shallow, selfish others who had given up on him. Her smile was bright, almost blinding him in his dark state of mind. A girl named Rin, who somehow, impossibly, changed his viewpoint on life. Thinking on it now, Len can almost laugh at the absurdity of their meeting. She’d literally ran right into him; he’d been carrying hot coffee, and it had spilled down the front of his shirt.    
  
She had profusely apologized and begged him to let her wash it in return. Not being one to argue, Len had agreed.    
  
She had taken him and his soiled clothing to her house, and seemed to talk continuously, friendly and nice to him. After the incident, Rin insisted on taking him out for lunch. Surprisingly, Len found that he didn’t really mind her chatter; it was much better than the silence he was used to dealing with. Actually, he didn’t mind her in general. It was like her bright personality was contagious.    
  
They started meeting more after that, ranging from coincidences to planned hang outs. Without his knowing, Len started really enjoying himself around her. He started smiling more, and the weight on his heart disappeared whenever Rin was around. It seemed like she liked being around him, too, and it made him…   
  
It made him really happy. Just being with her made him feel so amazing. To his shock, he realized he now couldn’t view his life without the bouncy blonde girl. It was inconceivable. He needed her just like he needed air. About this time, he figured out he was hopelessly in love with her. Rin became his constant, reliable source of the happiness he thought had abandoned him.   
  
Steeling his courage, he finally got up the courage to tell her. Ignoring the initial terror of rejection and the thought of getting hurt by  _ her _ (Len couldn’t imagine his Rin causing him the same pain his ‘family’ and ‘friends’ had before her,) he looked her directly in the eyes one day and flat out confessed. He’d actually blushed, much to his disbelief.    
  
When she had smiled and accepted so happily, the most intense feeling of joy washed over Len. He realized then that this happiness was  _ his  _ to keep _. She  _ was his.    
  
It was the most beautiful emotion he’d ever felt.


	16. Horror

  1. **Horror**  
  
Frantic voices. Hurrying people running about, issuing orders. Flashing lights taking over and dying my surroundings garish, surreal shades, only adding to my dazed and panicked state.   
  
_No…!_  
  
Blood. There’s blood, all over my hands. All over _him_. I can’t breathe. I can’t take my eyes away from his pale face, from the oozing bloodred liquid seeping through my fingers as I desperately call out to him, pleading with him, _please, please don’t die_.   
  
Freak accident. We were just walking down the street, talking. Everything was fine. We were okay.   
  
The loudest explosion I’d ever heard sounded, and suddenly Len, my sweet, darling brother, was lying on the ground. Teenagers playing with a gun in the yard. They accidentally pulled the trigger.   
  
_Please don’t die._  
  
The gorey bullet wound in Len’s chest just won’t stop bleeding, staining my hands with his draining life. Tears endlessly fall down my cheeks, drenching his shirt and mixing with the gruesome sight. I can’t stop crying. I can’t stop _staring._ I _can’t_ believe what I’m seeing.   
  
My worst nightmare come true before me. My most intense fear finally come to fruition.   
  
I’m losing him forever.   
  
A scream of pure horror tears from my throat.




	17. Acceptance

  1. **Acceptance**  
  
Rin Kagamine has always been in love with Len.   
  
Years of watching from afar, of pining away after the oblivious banana-loving boy, are all she was capable of. She was afraid of saying anything for fear of ruining their friendship. Whenever she got up the nerve to say it, he would find some way to stop her and make her rethink it.   
  
He used to avoid girls. Rin was the only one he talked to; because of that, she thought she was special. It had to mean he loved her, too, right? His smiles were for her only, his bright disposition something he showed to her alone.  
  
Then her heart was broken in two, as he announced his new relationship with a girl named Neru.  
  
What did Neru have that she didn’t? They were both blonde. Maybe Neru had a bigger bust? Maybe she was nicer? Maybe she was prettier? There are thousands of reasons Rin came up with for Len choosing Neru over her, but none of them helped mend her broken heart, instead making her feel worse.  
  
But, she realized that Len was happy. He smiled often and always was cheery. He and Neru were very close, and they became pretty serious rather quickly. To Rin’s dismay, they became almost closer than she and Len. It was impossible; _Rin_ is his best friend! She’s his confidante, his support, his everything! How could this girl just walk in and take it all away?  
  
Yet, Rin knew she’d learn to accept it. Because Len’s happiness matters more to her than her own. Even if she wept for her lost love, she would always be by his side. Rin loves Len, and would do anything for him, even if it was only as his friend.  
  
For him, Rin would accept even death.




	18. Sympathy

**18\. Sympathy**   
  
“Rin? You in here?”    
  
Len pauses in the girl’s doorway, frowning at the darkness. Clearing his throat, he calls out again. “Rin?”   
  
“...Go away.”   
  
The raspy, tearful voice emanates from the direction of her bed, the lump atop the cover shifting slightly.    
  
He ignores her forceless eviction and instead wanders to her bed, sitting down beside her. “Hey. I heard about what happened.” He says softly, looking down at her, though he can’t see her face. “Kaito’s an idiot for rejecting you like that.”   
  
She sniffles, and moves again to sit up. Her short blonde strands are sticking up, and her eyes glisten in the faint light. “I really loved him, Len.” Her voice sounds broken and dejected. “I really loved him, and he doesn’t- he reje- he-” Her mumbling dies down as clear streams rush down her face.    
  
Len pulls her close and lets her cry into his shirt. “Shh. I know.” He does know how it is, to love someone but to not be loved in return. It burns your heart, and leaves a sour taste in your mouth.  _ If only you knew how much I understand.  _ He can easily sympathize with her, because even now he feels the pangs of that aching hurt.    
  
He was in love. In fact, he still is. With a girl who wears bright white bows and smiles often. The girl in his arms right now, crying over another boy. Selfishly, he’s happy that the bluenette rejected her; on the other hand, he could easily go and punch Kaito for making her cry. He fights with his mixed feelings every single day.    
  
But that doesn’t matter. What matters now is consoling his friend. She’s in pain, her heart shattered because of someone.    
  
He knows all too well the sharp pain of unrequited love. 


	19. Holding

**19\. Holding** **  
** **  
** _Don’t let go of my hand, Rin!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I’ll never let go of you, Rin._ _  
_ _  
_ _Here, let’s go together._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hold my hand; I’ll protect you, I promise._   
  
“Rin! Take my hand! Hurry!”   
  
Staring up at the boy leaning over and reaching toward her, Rin’s fingers tightly grip the thick stone edge of the building. Her blue eyes reflect fear and uncertainty.   
  
She trusted him. Rin has always trusted Len, even with her life. He was her support; when she held onto his hand, he was her knight and she, his princess whom he would guard tirelessly.   
  
Then, he began becoming distant. It was like he couldn’t see her anymore. His new friends took up his time, kept him away from her often. They were more important than her, or so it seemed. It tore at her, ate away at her happiness until the biting black despair she’d been fighting off overcame her. Everything she’d been pretending to be optimistic about crashed down on her, suffocating her, and she felt as though dying would be a much better option than living in a world where Len ignored her. She needed him, but he was disappearing, becoming out of reach.   
  
But here he is, after she’d made her choice to forsake living. Even though she was so sure Len had given up on her, he’s still holding out his hand, pleading with her to take it.   
  
“Please, Rin! I promise, I won’t let go!”   
  
Her fingertips slip at the smooth edge, and she lets out a terrified squeal. Casting her gaze upwards at Len, she fights back tears.   
  
Then she’s forcing herself to reach toward him. His hand fumbles with hers, but quickly takes hold. Relief washes over his boyish features.   
  
It is quickly wiped away as the hand he was using to brace himself against the edge slips off. Fear colors his eyes a dark sapphire, and his scream mixes with hers as they both fall from the high roof.   
  
Tumbling down, she can’t help but notice that, even though they’re falling to their deaths…   
  
...He’s still holding on to her hand.


	20. Defeated

**20\. Defeated** **  
** **  
** She couldn’t believe it.    
  
Len had done it  _ again.  _ Threw her to the ground, stomped on her, gloated about how stupid he had made her look. It’s like he just doesn’t care about her feelings at all! Such a stupid jerk! She’s so done with him and his dumb ego! Rin is so, so tired of being defeated by him. It’s fine time for payback. Finally, she’s going to teach him a lesson.   
  
“Rin? What are you doing with that controller? C’mon, y’know it’s just a game, right? Right? Rin? Uh, Rin, you look scary- wait, no, no don’t-  _ aaaaaagh! _ ”


	21. Pride

**21\. Pride**

Rin can cook. (Kind of.) She tries her best to make dinner often, and Len would eat it even if it was charred black and looked like a terrible monster served on fine china.

Rin can sing. Every night he'll find her singing softly to herself, creating songs out of nowhere that he's never heard and she'll never remember.

Rin can game. Len had found his match in a gaming rival; too often than not, he's found himself requesting a rematch because she had won. Challenging her has become one of his favorite pastimes.

Rin is amazing. She's beautiful, funny, and sweet. She's bought groceries for homeless people, read stories to small children, and taken care of stray pets. She also can play poker like a pro, defend herself and anyone she cares about with a fire that should only be admired from afar, and mimic his voice in a scarily accurate way.

Rin is a beautiful person, inside and out. Her personality is one of a kind, and Len feels lucky every day to be with her. His girlfriend, his best friend, his most special person.

With pride, Len can happily announce to the world that Rin is his.


	22. Knife

**22\. Knife**

_Schlick. Schlick. Schlick._

Len grins maliciously down at his victim, feeling the lifeblood of their tattered body coat his hands. Another piece cut off, how lovely.

_Schlick. Schlick._

Tiny, tiny pieces is what he wants… It can't be any other way. His knife comes down again, effectively severing another chunk.

Sniffling suddenly, Len's eyes begin to tear up as he eyes his victim. Ugh. The scent is so disgusting. He can bear it, though. It's nothing compared to the almost euphoric feeling he gets from chopping up piece after piece.

_Schlick. Schlick._

Rin appears in the doorway, and her eyes widen as she takes in Len's appearance. Then, she bursts out laughing, doubling over. Len gives her a dubious look as she catches her breath, forcing words through her fits of giggles.

"Len, have I ever told you that you look like an axe murderer when you cut up onions?"


	23. Overwhelmed

**23\. Overwhelmed**

She's drowning.

Rin once could easily stay afloat, ignoring the signs, playing off the visible signals her mind and body were giving her. It was so easy. It's not like he noticed. It's not like she had to point it out, right? If she ignored it, it would just go away, right?

But they kept growing. The emotions she was building up, towards _banana-boy Len_ of all people, continued to increase, slowly smothering her and dragging her down below the waves until she could hardly breathe around him. Rin was suffocating because of him.

Soon, it was all piled atop her, and she was taken aback by just how far she fell for _him_. That dorky, weird, glasses-wearing A++ student she always sat next to in class. The boy who kindly helped pick up her books after she tripped over her own two feet. That boy who gave her a banana when she forgot her lunch at home. The blonde who always offered to walk her home with the nicest smile on his face.

Enough was enough. She couldn't hold back anymore.

It was too much, way too much, and she finally snapped.

Grabbing the back of his school uniform, heedless of the others around them, Rin was finally overwhelmed by her feelings. He started to turn to her and ask what was wrong, but she wouldn't dare let him see her like this.

The pressure that had built up finally exploded out in words she never thought she'd say.


	24. Depressed

**24\. Depressed**

" _I'm really sorry, Rin."_

" _But- I thought- You-"_

" _I just… don't feel like that anymore. I don't want to lie to you. The spark is… gone."_

" _Len, please, we can work it out, please don't-"_

" _I'm sorry. I can't do this."_

Weeping bitterly into her bedroom pillow, Rin screams bloody murder into the thin material, her frustration and inner pain splashing out onto it. She's lucky her parents aren't home; they'd be all over her wondering what was going on, and it would just make her feel worse, _so much worse._

How could this be happening? They'd- _he_ had promised they'd be forever. Dating for three years, they were the perfect match. They shared so much in common, been through everything together. From being best friends to lovers, they were always _together._

How did things go so wrong?

Was it something she did? Was it because she was too loud, or too short, or what? _What_ had she done?! _Why_ did the one person she cherished in the entire world…

...Abandon her?

He just left her.

He said he couldn't do it.

Len said he didn't love her anymore.

Rin's sobs increase, and her fists slam down on the mattress repeatedly, spending her anger until she falls in a heap on the bed, quieted down to only muted crying. A yawning, aching hole resides where her heart once was. Pain rakes through her sharply, along with disbelief and sadness. Her mind is wild, and it's hard to breathe because she's completely, utterly _broken_.

Her eyes catch sight of something on her nearby dresser. Her favorite, razor-sharp scissors she uses for everything, glinting at her. Beckoning her.

Without thinking, Rin reaches out for them, drawing them close to her chest and staring down at them. Slowly she opens them, then clips them back together.

Sniffling, clear droplets falling from her cheeks, she draws the opened blade of the scissors to her wrist.

_Would he care if I did this? If I died, would he miss me? Would he regret leaving me?_

_Of course he wouldn't. Len doesn't care about me anymore. He said so himself; he doesn't feel anything for me. It's over._

_He was my everything…_

Gritting her teeth as a strangled cry escape her lips, the blade runs across her smooth skin, marring it.

_He doesn't care, he doesn't._

_I'm alone._

_Len doesn't care about me anymore…_

Rin suddenly throws the scissors across the room, where they embed themselves in her floral wallpaper. Clutching her bleeding wrist tightly, she rocks back and forth, her knees pulling up to her chin. Her blood falling onto her bedspread, Rin howls with despair.

_Len won't miss me. Len doesn't love me._

_But I don't want to be without him._

_How could I still be so in love with him… if he doesn't care about me at all?_

Mewling like a sick kitten, Rin buries her face in her hands and wonders just how she could have fallen into such a terrible situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around chapter 30, a couple of the drabbles get kind of dark. Just letting you know ahead of time.
> 
> I really hope you're all enjoying these! I had fun writing them, but I think I lost my sanity in the process.
> 
> If you want, let me know which ones are your favorites so far!


	25. Adoration

**25\. Adoration**

Len can't stand other people's voices.

It may seem strange, but he really can't. His own voice he's accustomed to, but Len can't bring himself to listen to anyone else talk for a long period of time. Their voices are either too deep or too loud, or too quiet or too high, or jump around in volume or wobble, or stutter. It just… _bothers_ him. He only listens to instrumental music, and he doesn't usually initiate conversations with anyone.

Walking through an abandoned school hallway late on a Friday, Len's mind is far away, focusing mostly on that new horror novel he can't wait to read. Wandering past a room with the door slightly ajar, he freezes in place as a soft, melodious sound flows to him.

" _Why must I have been born? I'll only continue singing for eternity…"_

Taken aback by the beautiful words, Len inches towards the opening of the door, peering through it to see what could possibly have such a lovely voice.

A blonde girl, gazing contently out the wide window of the classroom. The words effortlessly grace her lips, and her voice fits perfectly, neither too high nor too low, hitting all the correct notes. The emotion is palpable as she rounds off the song, and his heart twangs strangely because of it. Never before has Len heard anything like it. Her voice… He wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of the day. In fact, he'd love to just listen to her for forever. In a flash, Len has fallen in love with the voice of someone he's never met.

Unfortunately, Len shifts, and his poor balance causes him to crash through the door and to the ground, effectively startling the girl. Picking himself up hastily, he mutters a string of apologies.

"Were you… listening all this time?" She inquires sheepishly, turning red.

Nodding, Len coughs nervously. "Um… Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No, I really shouldn't have been singing here… I should head home…" The girl gives an anxious chuckle, briskly walking past him.

"W-Wait!" Len grasps her arm before he thinks it through. When she turns her head to give him a confused look, he sputters. "I, um… Your voice is really… Wow."

"My voice is… wow?" Her gaze becomes dubious.

Realizing how stupid that sounds, Len attempts to fix it. "No, I mean, uh, your voice is really pretty, like, amazing actually-" Now he's flushing from embarrassment.

"...Really?" The blonde girl blinks. "You… like it?"

He nods emphatically. "Yes! Um, do you sing here often…?" Mentally, he facepalms at how much that sounds like a cheesy pickup line. _Smooth, Len._

"Not normally, just sometimes..." She pauses. "Hey… If I came back… Would you listen to me again?"

Slightly perplexed, Len nods once more. "Yeah!"

A grin settles on her lips. "Good. Then I'll see you soon, Len." With that mysterious sentence, she strides away from him.

Only a few minutes later does his dazed mind register that she somehow knows his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The words Rin is singing are the first lyrics of 'Dolls'.


	26. Worship

**26\. Worship**

It's very easy for someone to idolize a person like Len Kagamine.

Smooth talker, sexy, fun, smart, mature… Only a few reasons why girls drool over him. He has everything he needs to be considered a god to the main portion of the female populace.

Heh. As if that kind of stuff works on _me._ I, Rin Kagane, am completely and totally unaffected by such things. Guys like him may be able to cast their little spells over the more easily manipulated girls, but not me. I can proudly say I will not, ever, absolutely never-

"Oh. Sorry about that. Did I hurt you?"

-What was I saying?

"Ah, no. I'm okay." I answer, purposely keeping my eyes trained on my shoes. _Do not give in to temptation. Ignore his presence._

Len's shadow scratches his head. "That's good. It would've been really bad if you were injured. Hey…" A recognitive tone appears. "Aren't you Rin? You're in my class, right?"

"Um, yeah." Unfortunately. Against my will, I swear. It was just misfortune I ended up in class with Mister Hot Stuff over here.

"Um, this may seem kinda rude to ask after bumping into you like that, but could you give me some help with our math test?" My gaze flickers up in disbelief, accidentally meeting the warm blue of his. _Oh, no. Not good._ "I'm having some trouble with it."

_Say no. Say it!_

"S-Sure."

_Damn it!_

"Great!" A sweet smile takes place on his rather nicely shaped lips. "Thanks, Rin. You're a real lifesaver. I'll even buy you coffee afterwards." He flicks his hand in a farewell gesture. "Anyways, I'll see you later!"

As his figure leaves my vision, I smack myself. _What the hell, Rin?! You just agreed to a freakin' study date with every girl's fantasy!_

Mistakenly, I am reminded of how bright his eyes were. _No, no, stupid!_ I scold myself. _You're not like those other girls who worship his every move! Come on, Rin! He may be cute, but don't fall for him!_

Yeah, but…

...Maybe it's okay… to like him just a little?

 


	27. Zeal

**27\. Zeal**

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"Len, no."

Ever since Rin has started coming into this little pizza place, this blonde nut hasn't left her alone. He's asked her out about a half dozen times already, in several different ways. Right now, his main thing is lame pickup lines.

"Aw, Rin. You know if I were a cat, I'd spend all nine lives with you."

"Please. Why are you doing this? It's so not working, you know. Wasting your time."

Suddenly the boy leans in close, resulting in her leaning the opposite direction in order to regain some space. "Excuse me, but I think you have something in your eye."

He pauses, then grins at her. "Oh, wait. It's just a sparkle."

"...Okay, yeah, that was good, but still no. Where do you even get these?"

Len pouts at her, and counters her question with another cheesy line. "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." He says cheerfully.

Okay. So, yeah, even though it annoys her to no end… His efforts to catch her heart _are_ kind of cute… _Can't believe I'm about to say this, but..._

Sighing, Rin shakes her head. Placing her tip on the table and standing, facing the eager blonde, a small puff of air pushes through her lips. "Y'know what? ...Fine. One date. As long as you quit with those weird pickup lines." Rin says forcefully.

Len's smile is radiant. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm!" He says happily. "Oh, but one thing first…"

She glances sideways at him. "What?"

Len smirks. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

"... I swear I'm going to punch you."


	28. Light

**28\. Light**

Darkness. Rin can't see anything, but she can hear it. The low murmur of the crowd. Her pulse jumps erratically, and her hands tighten around her microphone. She breathes evenly to settle the nerves she always gets before a performance, but it doesn't help this time, because Rin knows this is the biggest crowd she's ever sung in front of. Her breath hitches. She feels alone on stage, afraid.

_Flash._

A loud click, and suddenly the stage is bathed in light. Rin is almost blinded by the brightness, and through her squinted eyes she can see them. Hundreds- no, thousands of people cheering, screaming, staring at her through the white glare. A flash of fear, adrenaline, and excitement courses through her, and doubts swirl through her head. _What if I mess up? What if I trip? What if I drop the mic, or it screeches, or-_

" _One inevitable scene starts from a coincidence…"_ A handsome, smooth voice echoes from beside her, and she turns her head to look at the singing blonde boy nearby she had forgotten.

Len's eyes are trained on her, even if his words are pouring out towards the audience, and she shivers slightly, seeing the warmth and affection in his gaze. He's smiling at her, encouraging her as he sings, and Rin feels all her worries dissipate. She smiles back; with Len here, she would be just fine.

" _I found a black shadow in the mysterious forest…"_ Her own words echo out, unstrained and silky. Her newfound confidence shows, and she keeps her eyes locked on Len's. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, and she ignores the audience, the lights, everything but his presence. He keeps her from going too high, from stumbling over her words, from being afraid. And she returns the favor.

" _I'm not thinking something like wanting to meet, something like wanting to touch you, something like wanting to talk to you…"_ Their harmonized voices blend together perfectly, and the crowd cheers wildly.

Dancing with Len, Rin focuses only on him. The lights above cast him in an almost fiery glow, and his eyes reflect thousands of shining stars. They circle one another, murmuring the words, and their close bond shows in their emotional singing.

" _I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you, I wanted to talk to you, to tell the truth."_ Len sings, his eyes never wavering from hers. Their hands nearly graze, but shy inches apart. Raw sorrow filters through the words, and Len truly shines under the spotlight, as if he's truly the wolf in love. " _The cute you and the gentle me should meet and be united in the end."_

Joining him, now completely over her initial terror, Rin gladly joins in her favorite part of the song.

" _Countless times, countless times, I made my wish to God. But sadly, sadly…"_

The stage darkens, and two are facing each other, fingers outstretched toward the other under twin spotlights.

" _...We're the Wolf and Red Riding Hood."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song is 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'.


	29. Exhaustion

**29\. Exhaustion**

Late into the evening, Len's lounging and reading a manga he just bought when Rin enters the house. The door slams with a loud thud behind her, and she staggers into the living room, groaning. She drops her bag to the ground and plops ungracefully into a chair, her eyes closed.

"How'd practice go?" Len asks, eying her exhausted frame.

"Terrible." She mutters darkly. "Miku worked me to the bone. I know the dance steps of 'Summer Idol' are important and all, but if she keeps adding to the moves every practice, I'll never get it down." Rin sighs.

Placing his manga down in his seat, Len rises. Feeling a bit sympathetic, as he knows how brutal Miku can be with her practices, he wanders over to her. "Here, sit up a little," He urges.

"Why…?" She does as he asks even if she's a bit perplexed.

He answers by moving behind her and taking hold of her shoulders, gently rubbing his thumbs along her shoulder blades. She lets out a pleasant noise, relaxing into his grasp and allowing him to continue his ministrations without further inquiry.

He tenderly massages her tense muscles for awhile, working out the kinks from several hours of strenuous exercise, until Rin stops him by placing her slim hand over his. "This feels, like, unbelievably great, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Hold on, I'll get you an orange." Len offers.

"Thanks, Len. You're an awesome brother." Rin says, leaning back into the comfortable chair and re-closing her eyes.

Len retrieves the orange from the refrigerator, but when he returns, he sees it no longer will be needed. His sister's blonde head is tilted to the side, and a light snore exits her slightly opened mouth. Completely, utterly asleep. She must've been seriously tired.

He chuckles slightly, then turns away. Moments later, he returns with a throw blanket, coming over and tucking it around her. Once he's done, he leans down and plants a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Rin." He says fondly, sending a sweet smile her way before turning in for bed himself.


	30. Obsession

**30\. Obsession**

Ah, Rin. Such a sweet, angel-like name. It fits you perfectly.

You're so beautiful, Rin. Like a flower in full bloom. Your hair is so soft and silky, spun gold, and your translucent skin always smells of those rich, exotic fruits. And those eyes… Electric blue. So bright and lively, they take my breath away.

I noticed that blue-haired upperclassmen talking to you lately. He pisses me off. I watched him lay one of his grimy little hands on your shoulder, like you were his to touch. Don't worry, Rin. I've made sure that his hands never come near you again. And his beady, perverted eyes won't ever have the privilege of ogling you again, I promise. I know you didn't like him anyway; I'm the one you love, I'm positive.

I didn't like those two girls hanging around you night and day. Pinky and Teal. They were monopolizing you, taking up all your time so you didn't have any for me. They thought they were so important, especially Teal. They hated me, thought I was 'strange'. Rest assured, I've taken care of them, too. I don't want anyone to stand in the way of our love. No one can tear us apart. I won't let them.

Hmm? What's this? Why are you looking at me that way? I don't like your expression. Almost like you're afraid. Are you afraid? Why? I'm just protecting you, after all. I love you. You love me too.

You do, right?

You wouldn't look at anyone but me, right?

Those lips wouldn't kiss anyone else, right?

They won't. If I capture them, they'll never touch anyone else.

Those eyes I adore so much, if I tear them out, will only be mine.

You love me, right? Just like I love you.

If I kill you, we can always be together. No one can take you away.

I won't let you be with anyone other than me.

Because, Rin…

... _I  l o v e  y o u  m o r e  t h a n  a n y o n e  e l s e_ _._


	31. Rage

**31\. Rage**

"Get off me-!"

"Why? You're such a pretty little thing. It'd be a shame to just let you wander off on your own on these cold streets. Let me warm you up, sweetie~"

Rin's terrified, worried eyes frantically look for a way to escape the embrace of the creep leering at her. She's pressed up against a wall, his arms on either side of her, and there's no one else around.

She'd just been taking a night walk when this green-haired drunk had grabbed her and forced her against the building. Now his hands are roaming over her clothes, and he's grinning lustfully, his perverted intentions written clear as day on his stubbly face.

She pushes against him hard, but it's like pushing on a brick wall. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" She cries.

Rin opens her mouth to let out an ear-piercing scream, but his slobbery, disgusting lips mash into hers, silencing her as his clumsy fingers somehow unbutton the top of her shirt. She wants to throw up, to run away. _Oh, my God, please, no-_

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her!" In less than a second, the man gripping onto her is yanked back, thrown to the ground by an extremely angry-looking blonde boy with a ready-to-kill gleam in his eye.

The guy moans on the ground, getting up shakily. "'Ey, 'ey, now, kid, you're gonna pay for that…" He says. Pulling back his arm, he throws a punch toward Len, but his aim is off and Len easily grabs the limb, twisting it behind his back and eliciting a painful moan from the pervert.

"Get out of here, now, before I break every bone in your body." Len hisses.

"A- A'ight! Fine!" The man gives in. "Okay!"

Len reluctantly lets go, and the creep runs off at the speed of light.

Turning to her, Len's blue eyes soften. "Rin, are you alright?"

During his confrontation with her attacker, Rin had slid down the wall, tears falling. "I- I was so- scared-" She burbles nonsensically.

Her best friend reaches down, pulling her up and into his arms and holding her tightly, his embrace much different from the other man's, warmer and reassuring. "Shh. It's okay now. I'm here."

Suddenly he sweeps Rin up, holding her to his chest bridal-style. "I'll take you home."

She mutters something unintelligible, and buries her face in his collar, hands clutching into his shirt. His spicy scent takes over and calms her nerves, and she feels almost a bit embarrassed..

"...Thank you.." Her voice feebly says, her face red and her eyes glued to the seams in his shirt.

"...I'll always protect you." Is his sincere reply.

* * *


	32. Empty

**32\. Empty**

Snow. Eternally falling.

Standing alone on a bridge, Len readjusts his scarf over his face, his breath coming out in little puffs. His cheeks are lined with frozen tears.

The day had started off normal. He'd called Rin, his girlfriend, to talk, and she'd suggested they meet up for the day. Since it's nearing Christmastime, Len was happy to do so; spending time with Rin always brightens his day.

But not today. No, today, everything went horribly wrong.

Rin had been standing right in front of him; she'd rejected his hand, and told him she had something to confess. To his disbelief, Rin said she was breaking up with him.

What? How could this be? Why? Thousands of questions ran through his head, but all he managed to do was utter a simple 'okay'. Later on, he'd regret not asking her why, not taking her into his arms and pleading with her to change her mind. Instead, he just stood and watched her back as she walked away from him.

Rin was always what filled him with joy. Being with her meant he was happy; he never imagined something like this would happen. It was always supposed to be 'Len and Rin'. Left and right, y'know? But now…

She's gone.

Silently, within the falling snow, his happiness drains away, cresting down his cheeks. Murmuring her name brokenly, Len grips the rail of the bridge, gazing down into his frozen reflection below. His appearance is sullen, regretful, and most prominently…

...Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based on 'Falling, Falling Snow'.


	33. Anger

**33\. Anger**

She'd been so angry, felt so betrayed, she'd acted without thinking. Her body moved of its own accord. Now, Rin can never change what has been done.

Seeing him before her, looking just the same, as if his leaving hadn't changed him at all like it had her, had triggered such powerful emotions inside her. He'd broken their promise, broken his word, _left_ her. Her own brother. Her lover.

That _traitor._

"Len." His name had come out in a hiss, and he'd turned to see her. His eyes, the ones that had always shown her such love and loyalty, reflected shock at her unexpected appearance.

He didn't have time to defend himself.

Her sword plunged through his chest, and she felt his body go rigid, blood dripping onto her dress and his black cloak, as deep a color as the fully-bloomed roses he loved to bring her.

Then he was embracing her, a sorrowful smile placed on his pale face as he clutched her to him, even though furthering the blade's penetration. His breath came out in rasps, and she heard his final words in her ear, felt his life drain away with them.

"I love you."

Regret unlike any other flooded her, and now she's trying so, so hard to wake him, to fix it. His shallow, uneven breathing has stopped, and even in death he wears that smile. Tears course down her face, the sword long forgotten at her side as Rin desperately tries to heal the fatal wound. All the anger that had fueled her journey to find him, to get revenge, is gone; she is left now with only her own sadness. Because she was angry, Rin killed the only person she cared about.

Rin lets out a desperate wail of mourning for her lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based on 'Sword of Drossel'.


	34. Fury

**34\. Fury**

It was her fault.

He was crying, because of her.

Rin leans against the wall, listening to the muted sobs coming from the slightly ajar bedroom doorway. Inside, her most precious servant, as well as her beloved brother, is weeping over the loss of his love.

Because of her selfishness.

Because of her jealousy.

Because of her.

Rin's hands clench onto her dress in tight fists, shaking. Her teeth grit together.

Len had been in love with that girl from Green. Without Rin knowing, he had fallen in love with her enemy.

Rin had ordered her killed, her country destroyed, in her rage. Blinded by hatred, she called for the merciless death of the Green Princess.

For her sake, her 'servant' had fulfilled her wish, and slain his own love, returning covered in her blood and looking broken. Because he was devoted to her, because he wanted to see her happy.

"Lady Riliane?"

Her head snaps up to meet the strikingly bright blue eyes of Len. He's staring at her, confused. His eyes are red from crying, but his expression is attentive.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asks, concerned as always. "Is there something you need?" Even though he's hurting, he's still ready to do anything she asks. Her heart aches.

"N-no." She answers quickly. "You may go back to sleep. I was just… wandering." Inside, Rin wishes she could comfort him, but she knows she has no right to do so.

"If you are sure." Len says hesitantly. "Good night, my lady."

"Good night, Allen." Rin says, brushing past him, not trusting herself to stay composed.

As the door closes with a soft click behind her, tears well up in her eyes. Not of self-pity, or horror at her actions. No, she doesn't necessarily regret being rid of the Green Princess.

The tears are of a furiousness at herself, for using Len, for loving him, for taking away what he loves so she can have him for herself.

The angry tears she sheds are only for hurting her sweet, kind brother for her own selfish reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is inspired by the 'Series of Evil'.


	35. Delight

**35\. Delight**

"Ahhhhh~!"

Rin's pleased sigh echoes through the living room.

"I knew Kaito always kept a cache of these things…" Len says, sucking on the end of his banana-flavored popsicle with vigor. "He'll kill us when he gets home, but who cares? It's way too hot without 'em."

Rin bites off a chunk of her orange one with bravery, easily crunching down on the frozen treat. "I don't even care right now what Kaito's gonna do, this tastes _so good._ " Len chuckles, watching her and cringing as he imagines the sting of cold through his teeth.

"Hey, Len, can I try yours?" Rin asks suddenly, leaning over to glance at his half-eaten ice cream. "I've never had banana before."

"Eh? Ah, I guess. I wanna try yours then, too." He allows.

He's utterly bewildered when Rin grasps his sleeve, pulls him toward her, and presses her lips to his. Len can only sit there in total shock, tasting the odd mixture of orange and banana as her mouth tenderly moves over his. It's a delightful taste that he wants more of, and Len finally kisses her back.

Too soon it seems, Rin pulls back. "Well? What did you think?" She's blushing, but smiling.

Len pauses a moment, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I dunno, it was too quick. How about one more time?" He asks, now grinning at her.

Rin blinks at him, but then giggles, tilting up to let him capture her lips again.

 


	36. Jealousy

**36\. Jealousy**

"Hey, Rin, you look super cute today."

"Oh, thanks!"

Len glares invisibly at the teal-haired male seated at one of Rin's tables. From his own table, he has front row seat to Mikuo Hatsune's attempts to flirt with his sister. The guy comes in almost every day just to hit on her, and Len's getting really tired of seeing Rin blush and get nervous because of that idiot.

Yes, he's getting jealous over his own sister. No, he has no idea why it should even matter, but it does. He seethes as he watches the exchange.

He starts with confusion as the tealette rises from his chair to take hold of Rin's wrist as she passes.

"Rin, please go out with me!"

"Mikuo, you're very sweet, but I'm not interested." Rin rejects politely, trying to tug her hand from his.

"Oh, come on, Rinny, just one date is all I ask-" He refuses to let go.

It happened before he could control it. Len's up and out of his seat in a flash, and he tears Rin's hand out of Mikuo's, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to his chest as he glares fiercely at the other boy.

"She said no already, so leave her alone!" The words burst out without thought. "No one calls her Rinny but me, and if I hear you say it ever again, I'll break your nose. She's mine, you hear me? Stay the hell away from her!"

Without waiting for either Rin or the other boy's response, Len drags her away to his table, ignoring the looks he's getting from the few other patrons of the restaurant.

The minute he stops and releases her, Rin puts her hands to her hips and frowns at him. "What was all that about?" She demands. "I'm yours? What the hell, Len?"

Her confused anger makes him realize just what he said. In his jealous outburst, he accidentally revealed a little too much in the way of his own muddled feelings. Clearing his throat, Len returns her frown. "Look, I said it just so he'd leave you alone. He was bothering you, and I wasn't going to let him keep harassing you like that." It's not a total lie.

Rin pauses. "...That's why?"

He blinks at her. "Why else?"

The girl sighs, then smiles. Reaching out her hand, she ruffles his bangs affectionately. "Thanks little brother. You're sweet to care so much, but your big sister can handle herself."

Winking at him cheerfully, she turns and heads back to take care of her other customers, leaving Len standing there with the oddest look on his face, staring after her.

What… was with that disappointed reaction?


	37. Infatuation

**37\. Infatuation**

"Dude. _Dude._ Yo, Len, are you even listening?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Kaito."

It's the middle of lunch, and Len and his best friend are hanging out. Or, they're _supposed_ to be. Instead, Len keeps staring at the girl four tables from them, as if mesmerized by her.

"Man, you need to go _talk_ to her, or _something._ This weird infatuation you have with just creepily watching her like a stalker is _not_ going to get her to notice you. And you're making me look nuts by talking to myself." Kaito say with displeasure, digging his spoon into his pudding with disdain.

"I'm not- not _infatuated,_ " Len clarifies, glancing at her again. "I just think Rin's- she's just pretty, is all-"

At that moment, the girl in question turns away from her friends and spots him. A bright smile appears, directed at him, and Len is starstruck by her shiny blue eyes and her golden hair and her slim, curvy figure-

Kaito clears his throat. "Uh, hey, buddy?"

"What?" The word comes out a bit ruder than he intends, a little miffed at being interrupted.

"Hate to break it to you, but your nose is kinda bleeding all over your shirt."


	38. Anticipation

**38\. Anticipation**

Standing around in the airport terminal, Rin paces back and forth impatiently, nervousness and anxiety mixing into a thick knot in her stomach.

Two years. Two years apart. Two years since they'd laid eyes on one another. Two years since they'd said their tearful goodbyes, and her boyfriend Len had headed across the world in pursuit of his dreams. They had made a promise that they'd wait for each other, but during the long wait Rin's fears had grown. _What if he's so happy there that he wants to permanently leave the country? What if he comes back and tells me it's over, so he can be with some foreign woman he met?_

_No, I can't think that way. Len would never do that to me._ She smiles to herself, humming a tune under her breath. _Besides, today's a happy day! I get to see Len again after all this time! I wonder what he'll do when he sees me?_

She giggles as she imagines their meeting. Maybe he'd run up to her and twirl her around like a princess; maybe they'll just coolly exchange greetings. Maybe-

"Rin?"

Her entire body freezes, and then slowly Rin turns around.

Standing a few feet away from her, the boy of her dreams is smiling. His ponytail has grown out a bit, and he looks more mature than when he left. However, his cerulean eyes still reflect the same boyish charm that hooked her years ago.

" _Rin._ " He breathes once more, dropping his bags to the ground and opening his arms to her welcomingly. "I missed you."

Unwittingly, tears flow freely down her face. "L-Len-" She sobs with happiness.

Not able to hold on any longer, Rin runs into his arms, finally able to embrace the boy she had lovingly been waiting for.


	39. Pessimistic

**39\. Pessimistic**

Clearing her throat, the blonde girl takes a deep breath, her hands clenching at her sides.

"I… I li- I like-"

Pause. The words die in her throat, and her face burns with embarrassment.

The boy in front of her is staring relentlessly at her, his blue eyes curious as he takes in her flustered appearance. "Rin?" He asks, and she flinches slightly. He's so familiar with her, but this is new territory for both of them, and her mind is racing with doubt. It's hard not to imagine everything that can go wrong.

_He's going to reject me. Len's going to turn me down flat. He probably thinks I'm too boyish. I bet because I don't have a huge chest like Miku and Luka, he won't be interested in me. I'm his girl friend after all; he doesn't even see me as an actual girl, I'm positive. I'm sure he's more interested in someone like Neru-_

"Rin?" He draws her back to him, taking a step closer. "Is something wrong? What is it?"

She swallows hard. "Um, we-well, I..." Fear of rejection floods her, but she stands her ground.

"I… I l-like y-" Rin chokes.

"Um…" Looking slightly uncomfortable, Len shakes his head. "Look, I, um, gotta head back… When you're ready to tell me-"

Seeing that she's about to lose her chance, Rin blurts out her confession in a single breath. "I like you, Len!" She turns a fiery red and directs her gaze to the ground, her skirt balled up in her hands.

He's silent, and she risks peeking up at him; he's still staring. Rin looks back down.

"You… like me?" Disbelief colors his tone.

She nods, fearing the worst.

Instead of the blunt refusal Rin expects, she feels warm hands take hold of her face and tilt her head up, and then Len's lips on her forehead.

Pulling back to grin at the blushing girl, Len smiles. "I've been waiting for a long time, Rinny."

Rin inhales sharply, then her own smile twists her lips upwards.

In that instant, all of her worries melted away.

 


	40. Jolly

**40\. Jolly**

"Merry Christmas!"

The whole Vocaloid gang has gotten together for this special holiday. Miku planned it all, of course, with a bit of help from Luka; the tealette takes all holidays seriously. Which is why the entire mansion is decked out in festive decor.

Len and Rin step inside together, looking around wondrously. "Who-oa~!" They say in unison, taking in the sights.

"Miku, you've done it again." Len mutters. "Totally outdone yourself from last year."

"Yes, yes, I know!" She says cheerfully, grabbing both blondes by the hands. "Here, come this way, this way, you have to see the tree!"

The two don't even try to protest, instead letting the enthusiastic girl pull them away.

Inside another room, the tree stands tall, the angel tree-topper brushing the ceiling. It's covered in a barrage of ornaments, lights and garland.

"It's so pretty." Rin says, taking a step forward, her cerulean blue eyes multi-colored by the tree.

Len notices that he's staring at her, and quickly turns his head, blushing. "Yeah, it really is," He coughs.

"I'll leave you two to gaze, awestruck, at my handiwork," Miku grins.

Suddenly she tugs on Len's sleeve, and he gives her a confused look. "Psst," She whispers, jerking her finger up. His eyes trail in that direction until he sees what she's pointing at.

Mistletoe, hanging dangerously above his and Rin's heads.

He sputters, turning deep scarlet, but Miku shushes him. "Now's your chance, Kagamine." She urges. "Take it!"

She runs out then, and he's left with his own conflicted thoughts. _Should I? But- if I kiss her, she'll- um-!_

"Len? You look weird. You okay?" The girl causing him internal pain asks, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Wh- I-" He stammers, trying to think of what to do in this situation. He kind of wants to go through with it, but how-?

"Len?" Rin repeats, wondering as well as concerned about the color flooding her friends' face. "What is it?"

"H-Hey, Rin, look at the decorations on the ceiling!" Len tells her hastily.

"Huh?" The blonde innocently glances up, curious..

In that second, the boy bends down slightly- they're the same height almost- and gently pecks her on the lips. It lasts perhaps a total of two seconds before he jerks away, scratching the back of his head and looking quite embarrassed.

Rin touches her lips gingerly. "You…" She mumbles with quiet surprise written on her cute features.

"S-Sorry, um, there's, uh, mistletoe, and I, um, I really do like you Rin, and um-" He starts to ramble.

He's silenced when the girl leans up and gives him an equally chaste kiss, earning a wild blush from him.

"Merry Christmas, Len," Rin says sweetly, smiling.

 


	41. Grasping

**41\. Grasping**

" _Hey, do you see them?"_

" _See what?"_

" _The stars, Len! The diamonds!"_

" _Stars? Diamonds? What are you on, Rin?"_

" _Look! In the tree, up there! See all the sky peeking through the leaves? They're like stars and diamonds in a green sky!"_

Standing under a very large oak tree, the wind rustling his short ponytail, Len stares into the mass of leaves above. It's become massive over the last few years.

A few years. Has it been that long since she's moved away?

They were the best of friends. You couldn't find one of them without the other. Stuck together like glue, they were alike as well as different. Len found an interest in music, whilst Rin loved writing. She liked oranges, while Len much preferred bananas. They both enjoyed singing, and they could agree that strawberries were delicious.

Len used to be a bit of a pessimist. He doubted everything, fretted over small things.

But Rin heard one line of his 'concerns' and immediately took his hand and dragged him to this tree. There, she'd pointed up and said " _See the stars, Len? It's almost like you can reach them, right? Never stop reaching for the stars, 'cause you never know how close they are!"_

Even now, her words echo as if said just yesterday. Her departure had been abrupt; her mother's job required her in a far off state, and just as quickly as it was announced, Rin was gone.

Years have gone by, but he still remembers her big smile, her big white bow, and her unending optimism. Raising his opened hand up towards the blanket full of glowing stars, Len smiles softly.

"Don't worry, Rin," He says aloud. "I'll never stop reaching until I can grasp them in my hands. Then…"

"...I'll bring them to you."

 


	42. Agitation

**42\. Agitation**

_Okay, okay, calm down. You've got this. This will go just fine._

Psyching herself up, Rin wanders down the hall, ignoring the looks she- no, the box in her hands, gets from the other students.

Valentine's Day. A day of both great excitement and horrible fear for girls, in which they make homemade chocolate treats and give them to the boy they care for. It can end one of two ways; he'll either accept it gratefully, meaning he likes you, or reject you flat out, meaning you're nothing to him. One can make a girl's day, and the other can crush her.

Rin inhales deeply, places her hands behind her back, and walks up to an oblivious blonde talking to his bluenette best friend.

"L-Len." She addresses him stiffly, nervousness setting in.

The ponytail-wearing boy turns away from his conversation upon hearing her voice, and his bright blue eyes widen. "Ah? Rin?" He takes in her standoffishness, and frowns. "What's up?"

"I- b-because you're family, and 'cause I can't think of anyone else to give it to, here! Obligatory chocolate!" Rin thrusts her hands out, revealing a small red heart-shaped box wrapped in dark orange ribbon.

Her brother blinks. "Really? Thanks." He says, taking it from the slightly red-faced girl.

Waiting with bated breath, Rin watches Len undo the bow and peel the lid from the box. "Oh, hey! Chocolate covered bananas!" He says, a grin spreading across his face. "Seriously? Awesome!" He bites into one in front of her. "And they taste great! Thanks, Rin!"

Rin's mouth opens and closes, her cheeks darkening. "W-w-I-" She stutters, happy, but also embarrassed. "J-Just remember, you owe me three times as good a present on White Day!"

Before her startled ( _blushing?!_ ) brother can form a reply, she turns and runs off, her heart hammering in her chest. She went through with it. All the fretting, failed creations, hours spent in the kitchen, and the internal panicking she did- it all paid off.

Thinking of White Day and what she said, Rin turns a brighter shade.

_I wonder… if he'll get me something?_


	43. Calm

**43\. Calm**

"Come now, Rin, stop crying. It's only a stuffed rabbit." Her mother says disdainfully, looking down at her child. "You should have held on to it tighter."

Rin burbles an incoherent response, wailing as she stares at the pink bunny lying in the mud, far beyond saving. She'd been pulled out of the way of a bicyclist, and accidentally let go of the precious toy.

"We'll get you a new one. Now come, I have errands to run." Her mother says, grasping her tiny wrist and tugging. "Let's _go._ "

"B-But this one, L-Len gave me-!" Rin cries hysterically, fighting hard against the older woman's hold. "And I got it all dirty-!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rin." Pursing her lips, Rin's parent crosses her arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Rin?"

The girl perks at the familiar voice. "Len?" She says, spotting the young boy running toward her.

"Rin! Why are you crying?!" The blonde boy says with worry, coming over and kneeling to look at her. "Are you hurt?"

"Len, I- I ruined your present-!" Rin hiccups. "Now you'll hate me!"

Len glances at the soiled toy, then back to her with a smooth smile. "I don't hate you, Rin. It was just an accident, right?" He says, to which she nods. "Then you didn't do anything wrong."

"But-"

Len shakes his head at her. "Really."

Rin sniffles. "I ruined your nice present, though… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. In fact, I'll get you another one just like it, if you want." Len offers. "So don't cry anymore about it, alright?"

She nods, her crying finally calmed, and her mother sighs in relief. "Oh, good. Thank you. Come along, now, Rin."

Being pulled again by her mother, Rin looks back at the blonde, and waves.

Len just smiles.

 


	44. Astonished

**44\. Astonished**

" _Leeeeen._ Why are you dragging me out into the middle of nowhere?"

"Shh. You'll see."

It's nearly midnight. Usually, Rin would be really into her newest game, but for some odd reason, her best friend decided that tonight he felt like running around with her in an open field. She groans.

"Can I go home?" Rin pleads.

Len pulls her toward a small bridge over a creek. "Not yet, Rin! Come on!"

They stop in the middle of the wooden structure, and Rin glares at Len sourly. "So? What is this _amazing_ thing you're trying to show me?"

His eyes glint strangely in the moonlight. "Hold on, it'll be any minute now." He says mysteriously.

Before Rin can further inquire about his mental state, the loudest crack she's ever heard echoes through the night. She gasps, as she takes in thousands of glittering, colorful sparks in the sky.

"You said you'd never seen fireworks, right?" Len says, as more of the loud, beautiful explosions flare throughout the navy sky. "So I brought you to see them."

Never in her life has Rin seen anything like it. It's magnificent, and colorful, and breathtaking. Her heart swells in her chest as she watches the awesome scene. "Len… it's so… pretty…!" Her previous wishes for departure vanish.

Len chuckles and throws an arm around his best friend, glancing over. She's so absorbed, she doesn't think to move him off.

He brushes back a lock of her hair, and smiles.

"Yeah. It really is."

 


	45. Loneliness

**45\. Loneliness**

She's… leaving?

' _This is goodbye'_

Len stares at the unfolded paper plane in his hand, horror evident on his pale face. His mind can't form thoughts; the only thing he can process is that _she's leaving_.

The kind, sweet girl from across the fence, who always wore a pretty white sunhat and smiled at him. Who he wrote letters to every day without fail.

Who he fell in love with.

Who took away his loneliness, replacing his sorrow with a beautiful, bright happiness.

The girl who is disappearing from his life.

_She's…_

He grips onto the fence, the letter falling to the ground. "Wait! Please, wait!" He calls out to the retreating girl desperately.

He's so happy, so happy when she pauses. The girl whose name he doesn't know. The girl who made him feel light.

"I'll- I'll wait for you to come back!" He yells, not caring who sees, not caring if he gets punished. "So please, don't forget me! I'll be waiting right here for you! I promise we'll meet again!"

For a moment, he thinks she's actually going to turn to look back at him. Her hand reaches toward her hair, and he watches her adjust her hat lower on her face. His heart slams into his chest.

Then she runs off into the brush, and is gone within a second.

Len stays strong just a moment longer, before darkness settles over him, and he falls to the ground, tears spilling down onto the soil bitterly.

_She's gone._

Gone… forever?

The pain of her absence is like a sharp knife through his chest.

_She was my everything, and now…_

The crushing realization that he has nothing, that he lost the only thing that kept him going, burns like hot oil within him.

Now, he is truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based off of 'Prisoner/Paper Plane'.


	46. Lust

**46\. Lust**

_What has he done?_

He's supposed to have control! He's supposed to be the good older brother, her _protector!_ He's supposed to be able to suppress these unwarranted, wrong feelings.

_This can't be happening._

Backing away from her as if she's aflame, Len can't tear his eyes away from her, his sister, as she gently touches her lips and gives him the most bewildered look he's ever seen.

"Len…?" She breathes slowly.

His heart slams into his chest painfully, and his mind replays the last few moments.

He'd come to say goodnight. That's all. She'd opened the door in her lace nightgown ( _don't stare_ ), and he had wandered in- strike one.

They'd talked, and she'd smiled at him so softly, with such _affection_ , and she looked so beautiful- strike two.

Then his eyes had locked on hers, and they were staring at each other, and his pulse had picked up, and just _looking_ at her like this was too much, far too much for him to handle, he was trying so hard to _fight_ it, but the lock on _those emotions_ burst open-

Strike three.

He'd slammed her up against the wall, earning a frightened gasp from her pretty, full lips.

Terrified cerulean met dark, intense sapphire.

His hands cupped her face, her skin smooth to the touch, her golden hair lightly brushing against his fingertips.

And he kissed her.

_Len kissed Rin._

_His own vulnerable, beautiful sister._

Her lips melted against his own, and while Len's mind was screaming _stop, you idiot!_ , his body was yelling back _keep going!_ She tasted sweet, oh so sweet, and it was intoxicating, and his entire body was reacting to hers fiercely, and he just wanted to keep kissing her, keep _touching_ her-

Which led to his moment of clarity, and the abrupt end of the forbidden kiss.

"R-Rin, I- I'm sorry-!" He stumbles over the words, taking another step back in disbelief and horror. "I-"

"You kissed me." It's not a question.

Len lets out a strained noise. "Rin-"

He cuts off as she walks to him, her captivating gaze glued to his expression. Slowly, hesitantly, her fingers reach up and brush along the side of his startled face.

"Len…" His name graces her lips.

Then she's kissing him, and his mind is going into overdrive, and it's like she's flipped a non-reversible switch. His mouth moves of its own accord, and his hands slip down to her waist, pulling her to him as Rin's fingers tangle in his ponytail, loosening it.

"Rin, if we keep this up-" Len's sanity tries to prevail.

"I don't care" Is her heated answer, silencing him once more.

His attempts to halt the oncoming storm of passion begin to fade, and instead, he throws himself into it, pressing Rin to the wall once more and letting his mouth and hers meld together, his fingers entwining with hers. Even as his mind cries for the wrongful sin they're committing, he doesn't care.

_Damn him for loving her._


	47. Longing

**47\. Longing**

Rin's heart is going a mile a minute.

For the first time ever, she's on an _actual date._

Her eyes cautiously flick to the cute boy sitting beside her. The sweet blonde is unhesitating as he devours his fruity ice cream cone.

Rin, however, can barely eat hers, though she forces herself to. She's far too nervous.

The night's been going wonderfully. Len took her to go see an action movie with a romantic side plot, and he had slowly taken her hand in his, effectively causing a rush of excitement. She was almost positive he was going to kiss her then.

Instead, he had reached over for the popcorn.

_Disappointing…_

Then, after that, they stopped and played arcade games. Len won enough tickets to buy her a giant stuffed panda, (which is _so_ adorable), and when she was thanking him, their eyes caught.

He had leaned down, and…

...Told her she had a piece of corn left in her teeth.

Rin frowns. Okay, so maybe it's going _mostly_ okay. Even though she's having fun, it's missing something.

She wants him to kiss her.

"U-um, Len?" She speaks slowly, fidgeting beside him awkwardly. One hand is holding her melting ice cream, the other is being held by his own.

"Hmm?" He responds, looking at her. "Something wrong?"

"W-Well-" She turns bright red.

He blinks. "Are you okay?" He wonders, looking puzzled by her expression.

"I- well, that is-" Rin lets out a puff of frustrated air.

"Rin-?"

She looks him in the eye and, with her face afire, says, "Aren't you… um… going to kiss me?"

Len blinks. "You… want me to?"

_How dense can he get?!_

"No, n-never mind!" Rin says, looking away, upset. "Forget I said anything…"

She feels his hand release hers, and then his fingers under her chin, turning her to look at him. Suddenly his face is in close proximity to hers, and her breath catches in her throat.

Slowly, he leans in and she closes her eyes, her heart beating furiously like a bird trying to escape her chest. His banana-scented breath comes near, and she turns deep scarlet. _Finally…!_

Rin freezes when she feels his lips graze her cheek. Her eyes snap open.

Len pulls away, grinning. "There." He looks so proud of himself.

Her mouth is open in shock, her brain working to process what just happened. Then-

" _You're such an idiot!_ "


	48. Tender

**48\. Tender**

Rin's stirring a large pot on the stove, a dirty apron tied around her waist.

_I hope I don't mess this up._

She purses her lips as she remembers earlier, when she'd arrived here. At her friend Len's house. She'd come because he hadn't arrived at school, and she'd brought him the day's assignment.

It had taken Len forever to answer the door, and when he did, Rin had been shocked to see him coated in sweat, his blonde hair undone and messy. His face was a brilliant red, and he had leaned against the door for support.

_Totally sick, and he hadn't told anyone._ Len could be pretty stubborn that way, preferring to keep his problems to himself.

Not today. Rin had pushed right past him and declared war on his illness. No way was she going to just leave him to fend it off himself.

Now, he's resting in his room, and she's attempting to make edible soup. She's not the best at cooking, but under these circumstances, Rin would do her best to make Len feel well again.

"Rin…?"

She turns to see the exhausted boy peeking around the kitchen corner. He wanders in, ruffling his hair with his slim fingers. "What are you doing…?" His words are slow, and his voice is hoarse from soreness.

"Making soup for you to get better. What are _you_ doing up?" She demands, returning to her diligent stirring.

"Heard noises…" He mumbles, coming near and looking over her shoulder at the yellow broth. "Is that… chicken noodle…?"

She nods. "Yes. Now go back to bed, it'll be ready soon-"

Rin pauses in her stirring as a heavy weight lands on her shoulder. Her eyes trail to the mass of blonde hair brushing against the side of her neck. Len sighs against her shirt.

"...Thanks, Rin." He says quietly. "You didn't have to… But, thanks anyway."

Rin blushes slightly. "That's… what friends are for, right?" She says, raising a hand and tenderly brushing away his hair. "To take care of each other."

Len lets out a thin chuckle. "Yeah. I'll make sure to return the favor."

He moves away from her, and for some odd reason she almost misses the pressure on her shoulder. "I've got a serious headache… I'm going to lie back down."

"Yeah, take some aspirin and go back to bed." Rin says. "I'll come in soon with some of this."

"'Kay." He sounds like a small child, and she hears him shuffle back to his room.

Rin turns after he's gone and stares in the place he had been standing just moments before.

Slowly, an affectionate smile spreads across her face, and she returns to her soup-making.

 


	49. Hard

**49\. Hard**

Len's gloved hands slam into the heavy bag in front of him, making it sway back and forth wildly as he batters it. Sweat runs down his face, drenching his clothes, but he doesn't care.

He voices strained noises as he attacks the punching bag. Len lets out all his anger, his frustration, his confusion.

His hands hurt so much, and it's been forever since he's taken a break, but he keeps seeing idiot Kaito Shion's face in his mind, along with the sweet expression of his crush, Rin. He sees the other boy taking hold of Rin's hand, and it fuels his body to keep going.

_If only I wasn't such a failure._

His hands connect once more.

_If only I wasn't such a coward._

Len knows he'll have raw knuckles after this.

_If only it wasn't so hard to confess._

He sees the glinting, intentioned gaze of the bluenette toward Rin, and he releases a cry of anguish, slamming both fists into the bag at once.

_If only…_

Len drops to the ground, panting. He frowns at the cement under him.

_If only I had it in me to even talk to her._

_Why is it… so hard…?!_

 


	50. Rebirth

**50\. Rebirth**

A blonde girl wearing a poofy white bow slowly opens her eyes.

A shadowed face greets her. "Hello. Do you know your name?"

"I am… CV-02, Rin Kagamine." She answers mechanically. It's strange, she feels as if she's said this name before, but she doesn't remember anything… She has no memories. Rin feels stiff, uncertain. _Her name is Rin?_

"Very good," The man before her muses, looking over his clipboard. "Your voice is tuned well, and your body movements are no longer jerky. Good, good…" He mumbles to himself.

Rin looks down at herself, at her yellow, black and white schoolgirl uniform. She doesn't remember putting it on. She doesn't remember anything. Why…? Is she Rin? Who is she…? And why can't she remember anything at all…? Yet, Rin feels as if everything is as familiar as it is unknown. As if she knows, deep in her mind, what she's forgetting, but just can't access it.

"Good!" The man's glasses flash. "Ah, I almost forgot. Rin, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Mechanically, Rin looks in the direction he's pointing, and her eyes widen.

A boy who looks much the same as Rin is staring back at her. His eyes mirror her own; in fact, everything about him mirrors her. And for some strange reason, _Rin knows him_. Seeing him standing before her, she recognizes him, but she just _can't remember his name_.

Images flash through her mind, confusing her; a paper plane in his hand, and the saddest look on his face. Him, dressed in a suit and serving her brioche. Him holding a long sword, his eyes bluer than the ocean. Falling snow, and raspy breaths beside him. A beautiful rainbow crystal, a panda, and his smile.

Even more confusing is when her eyes flow suddenly with tears, endlessly dripping down her face. She can't stop looking at him. Rin doesn't know whose memories these are ( _Are they hers? Or someone else's?_ ) but she knows him. Pain strikes through her chest, and she's so… _happy_ to see him, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. These feelings, these memories, she doesn't know them, but at the same time, she _does_. She knows him, and knows that these memories- _her_ memories, her past( _s?_ ) are connected to him. But, who-?

The man smiling in front of them clears his throat.

"Rin, allow me to introduce you to…"


	51. Amused

**51\. Amused**

Rin opens her front door, dropping her bag onto the ground in her excitement. Even a month after getting him, she's still not over the arrival of her very own Vocaloid, Len.

"Len? Where are you?" Usually the blonde is waiting in the doorway, or he's walked her home. His absence is a bit disconcerting.

"Miss Rin, I'm in here!" His disembodied voice echoes from another room.

She follows the odd sounds he's making, noting that something smells a bit odd. _Burnt, maybe?_

_Also… what's wrong with the carpet…?_ It keeps making odd noises under her feet. She pauses, reaching down and pressing her fingers into the thick fabric. She recoils upon contact. _It's… soaking wet?!  
_  
"Len, why is-" She enters the room, and a horrified gasp rips from her throat.

The ponytail-wearing boy is standing the middle of her living room. In one hand, he has her garden hose, which is pouring water out into the floor. In the other, he has a bottle of soap.

And _him!_ Len himself is drenched, his outfit dripping and covered in suds. His hair damply sticks to his face, but he's grinning.

"Good to see you, Miss Rin!" He says cheerfully.

Rin takes a moment to recover. "Len, _what are you doing?!_ "

Len's smile falters. "Hmm?" He looks down. "Oh. Well, I always see you doing household chores, and I thought I'd help you today. I've cleaned the floor, and I've also made you dinner!" He says happily.

_That explains the smell…_

Rin stares at Len, trying to think of a way to even begin to comprehend his actions. She takes in his soggy self, and the smile on his face…

...And fights to stifle laughter that bubbles up from nowhere. She doubles over, her shoulders shaking, while Len looks at her strangely.

"Miss Rin…?" He starts.

She _was_ going to reprimand him, but Rin can't bear to do it. It's just so _funny,_ as well as cute, that she can't help but be amused.

Instead of scolding him, she mirrors his previous smile.

"Come on, Len. Let's get you cleaned up."

 


	52. Broken

**52\. Broken**

' _Goodbye.'_

Rin sits lifelessly in her backyard, on the porch, and gazes out without really seeing. Her heart doesn't feel like it exists; is she even alive? Is her heart beating, or did it stop when she heard him say that word?

' _Goodbye'_. A bittersweet farewell from the man she loved most. She can't bear to think of his name.

She can't even bring herself to cry. It was so sudden, so mind-numbingly instant, that she can't even really comprehend it.

"Meow~"

Rin's dull blue eyes trail down to her cat, Hikari, then narrow when she sees something in the mouth of her little baby. "Hikari? Honey, what do you have there…?" She says, reaching down and plucking the thin red cloth from her feet.

Her fingers tighten as she realizes what it is. Red ribbon. The same red ribbon that…

" _Here, Rin."_

" _Eh? What's in your hand?"_

" _See this ribbon? I want you to keep it. It's a sign that we're tied by the red thread of fate. Nothing can separate us."_

" _Nothing at all?"_

" _Nothing. I promise."_

Wet splotches drip onto the cloth, and the tears that had been hiding away finally reveal themselves. Hoarse sobs wrack her body, and Hikari jumps up and curls into her lap, settling into a comforting, furry white ball.

"Len…" Rin utters his name brokenly, clutching the ribbon in a deathgrip. "Len, why…?"

As her master weeps over her broken heart, Hikari snuggles close and purrs, lending her sorrowful human her support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is inspired by 'Please, World'.


	53. Abused

**53\. Abused**

"Oh, my god. Rin, I'm- I'm so sorry."

His arms are embracing her, holding her tightly to him, but Rin just wants to get away, to run and hide from him. Instead of pushing him away, though, she lays there in shock, still feeling the coursing pain in her cheek.

Len had been acting odd lately. Stressed, uncontrolled, angry. He wouldn't tell her why, even though she's his wife. Rin had questioned him, tried and tried to figure out what was wrong.

Then, Len started really losing his temper.

The first time was very similar to this. She was concerned, asking him why he was avoiding her calls and not talking to her, demanding to understand why he was acting this way. Rin had never expected him to turn on her like he did, snapping faster than lightning.

It took one hit, and she was on the floor. Sharp thorns in her collarbone, from where he had slammed his fist into her unsuspecting body. Seconds after he'd realized what he'd done, he had cradled her to his chest and endlessly apologized, showing her the Len he used to be, making her wonder what was real and what wasn't.

That wasn't the last time.

This same process kept occurring. Bruises littered her skin, cuts appeared that she had to explain away. She didn't want to blame him; she loved him, but inside she was terrified of what he would do next. Could he _kill_ her? No, he still loved her, right? Right? Or did he...? Nothing made sense anymore, and she found herself thrown into inner turmoil, not sure whether to leave him, or to wait out this phase. If it _was_ a phase.

"Rin, please forgive me, I- I'm so sorry-" Len pleading with her forcefully, his hands tightly holding her to him, as if he's afraid she'll fly away.

Something in her mind snaps, and she realizes this isn't just some phase. Finally, she realizes that this will never end. Something is wrong, and she can't stay and fix it. She'd be risking her well-being, her own life.

"Let go." It isn't a request. The tone is cold, and Len leans back in confusion.

"Rin-?" He's even more startled when she shoves him roughly away, jumping to her feet. Her face stings like thousands of hornets have stung her, but she doesn't care. She has to go. Rin can't do this anymore. She loves him, but staying would mean always hurting, always wondering why and what she did wrong. Rin can't deal with it any longer.

Without looking back, Rin leaves him sitting on the ground, not letting him see her tears as the door slams closed between them.

 


	54. Tranquil

**54\. Tranquil**

With others, it's loud, hectic, crazy.

Relaxation is nowhere to be found. Len can't understand his own thoughts when he's around the whole gang. Meiko will be in a drunken stupor, Kaito and Miku will fight over who eats the last of the ice cream (usually in a World's Dancehall-type battle), and Luka and Gakupo will bicker over his obsession with eggplants.

But with her, with Rin, it's serene.

She just sits and talks to him, or they just be together, and it's calming, sweet, tranquil. He can relax with her.

With Rin, he feels a deep sense of peace.


	55. Composed

**55\. Composed**

Len Kagamine has always been a social individual.

Extremely expressive, he's known for basically wearing his heart on his sleeve. He laughs and smiles frequently, loses his temper if pushed too far, cries at sad movies.

So, having been this way all his life, you'd understand why he'd find the cold, impassive Rin Kamine interesting.

She never smiles. She keeps her deep blue eyes trained on her desk or books at all times, barely looking up. Her voice is quiet, and she rarely engages another in conversation. She doesn't cry or laugh or do anything to indicate she has any actual emotions. Almost robot-like.

Intrigued by this, he's tried many, many times to get her to smile, but the composed teenager absolutely refuses, instead giving him dirty, annoyed looks. Still, he doesn't give up, and his feelings grow for the distant blonde.

One day, he gets up the courage to ask her out. Striding to her and bowing, he says, "Please, Rin! I would be incredibly happy if you'd go out with me!"

He waits in silence a few minutes, still not looking at her. Only when he hears a faint giggle does he turn his gaze back to her.

Her hand is to her mouth, and Len can see the corners of her mouth turned upwards, Rin trying desperately to stop the odd laughter. He's incredulous; her laugh sounds… really cute.

When she smiles and surprisingly agrees, he sees the mask of the impassive girl begin to break apart.


	56. Glad

**56\. Glad**

"Hey, Rin. Here."

"Eh?"

Rin stares blankly at the small box her older brother is holding in front of himself, her eyes absorbing the yellow heart-shaped box.

"What's it for?" Rin asks in confusion.

Len blushes. "W-White day. Remember?"

She blinks, and then her face turns scarlet.

Somehow, she'd managed to forget ever giving him that box of chocolate-covered bananas for Valentine's, only a month ago, as she never thought he'd actually give her something in return.

"You- you actually got me-?" She starts in disbelief.

He nods. "Y-yeah. Hurry up and open it," Len urges.

Speechless, she pulls the lid off of it, and a smile makes its way to her face.

A citrine necklace lays inside, sparkling up at her. "Oh, it's beautiful, Len." She gushes.

"I-I'm glad you like it," He says, red embarrassment flushing his cheeks. "Here, let me help you put it on."

Rin bobs her head in assent, and Len takes the necklace, stepping behind her and pulling the thin chain around her neck, his fingertips gently brushing her skin. Her face heats up even more. _Thank goodness he can't see._

Rin hears the clasp click, and turns her head to say her thanks. However, her words die in her throat.

Len had just been about to kiss her cheek, but because she had moved so suddenly, his lips graze the corner of hers, tender and completely accidental( _?!)_. Both siblings' eyes widen, and Len takes a step back, nervously scratching the back of his head and refusing to look at her. As mortified as she is, she can't help but think he looks adorable.

Len offers her a small, sincere smile, still looking away.

"H-Happy White Day, Rin."

And suddenly, Rin's rather glad she went to the trouble of making him a Valentine's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of 'Agitation', which is chapter 42 if you just skipped through and found this.


	57. Stress

**57\. Stress**

The events of the day often take their toll on Len. From pressing tests, to malicious students, to teachers plagued with favoritism, and strenuous school activities- they pile onto his shoulders like hefty weights. Sometimes, he wants to tear out his own hair to relieve just a small portion of the building stress.

Yet, he waits. Through the rude remarks, ever-changing grade levels, he sits patiently and waits until he can get home.

When he finally arrives, the first thing Len does is go to his bedroom. No longer can he delay his favorite pastime.

Removing the thin blanket from over his beloved easel, he begins again on another of his works.

Delicately, he draws her eyes. A deep, cerulean blue, portraying sweetness and gentle affection. Her lips are decorated in a light shade of red, suiting her beautifully pale and unmarred face perfectly. Soft, straw-colored bangs fall just over one eye, giving her an almost seductive look even though her expression speaks of her innocence.

A girl. You'd think that, by the way he knows every detail to her figure, Len is close to her, but that would be wrong. In reality, Len has never, ever met her. The girl has no name, and unfortunately, the young painter has never lain eyes on her.

And yet, he feels she's familiar. He finds her in his dreams, taking his breath away and unwittingly stealing his heart, and when he awakens, she's gone as if she were of thin air.

So, he draws her. Countless portraits of the nameless girl litter his room. Despite not knowing her, just seeing her face is enough to ease his anxiety.

The stressfulness of the day nearly forgotten, Len smiles, tenderly dabbing more color to her cheeks.

He can see her smiling back at him.


	58. Serenity

**58\. Serenity**

He was a selfish prince. Faced with false expressions, whispered insults, lies covered in sweet syrup, Len couldn't help but yearn for what he pretended to have, but never grasped.

She was a frail young girl. Trapped in a tower with only old maids for company, she idled away each day, hoping that in time, she'd have someone to talk and spend time with.

Together, as they met through a single, insignificant mirror, their wishes came true. In each other they found solace; their fingers were separated only by a thin sheet of glass, yet just that closeness became enough for them. As long as they could be with each other, in the other's presence, nothing else mattered.

Foreheads connected, hands placed neatly over each other's. Eyes that never seem to break contact, and smiles softly exchanged.

Even with their ever-changing fates, they find a calming sense of serenity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by 'Magical Mirror/Mirror's Magic'


	59. Colorful

**59\. Colorful**

"Rin!"

The girl being called to reluctantly turns around, facing the enthusiastic boy behind her. He pants for a moment, catching his breath from running.

Rin stares at him, unsure how to feel. For the last month, Len Kagamine hasn't left her alone. He's a bit of a goofball, as well as very blunt. ' _Go out with me, Rinny!'_ He had said only two days after they met. She blushes, remembering. She'd turned him down, but he continuously pursued her, claiming he'd marry her, and he even wanted three kids! Honestly! They're only _fourteen!_ Though… Lately, she hasn't minded his presence as much as she used to...

"H-Hi, Rin," Len says, grinning at her as he straightens up.

"Len, were you following me?" She asks, narrowing her blue eyes at him suspiciously.

His cheeks darken. "Well, not _exactly..._ " Len mutters. "I just saw you walking home, so, uh... I have something to give you."

Rin's annoyance fades a bit, replaced with surprise as he produces a small box. "You bought me a present?" She wonders.

He nods, still scarlet. "Y-Yeah…"

She takes the pretty box and opens it tentatively, her eyes widening. "Len, this is…!"

Inside, a brightly gleaming gem sits cozily embedded in white fluff. As the sunlight hits it, thousands of colors flash, brilliant and beautiful. She lets in a sudden breath at the sight.

"I see you looking at it, every day when you go home…" Len says sheepishly, obviously happy with her shocked reaction. "You really like rainbow quartz, huh? So, I thought… maybe…"

Rin looks at him, and one of the first real smiles she's ever given him shines as bright as the quartz. "I really like it," She tells him gratefully. "Thank you, Len."

His flustered but glad expression is oddly cute to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based off of 'Suki Kirai'


	60. Coping

**60\. Coping**

For weeks after that horrible day, Len was unable to speak.

It happened so fast. Everyone knew it was coming, that because of her illness, death was inevitable. Everyone but he had already made peace with the fact that eventually, Rin was going to pass away.

Len was in the worst condition at her time of death. He was _with_ her. She was smiling, talking, walking around with him outside their house. They had been enjoying the snow, one of Rin's favorite things.

He had only turned away for a moment.

When he looked back at her, she had fallen into the snow, that happy smile still etched on her lips. He'd ran to her side, but it was far too late.

Rin was gone.

Now, Len sits at his table listlessly. In his hands is the tear-stained, beautiful ribbon she always wore. Alone, he remembers how much a part of his life Rin was.

She wouldn't want him to mourn her forever. In fact, she'd probably be angry he was moping for so long. Rin always wanted him to smile for her.

Len knew that he'd do it, for her sake. He'd learn to cope with her death, to remember her and not cry. Just for her.

He wished that he'd been brave enough to tell her how much he loved her.

His eyes catch sight of his most cherished picture of the two of them, and he stares brokenly at her cheerful face.

God, how he _misses_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based on 'Soundless Voice'.


End file.
